EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The Louisiana INBRE proposal builds on the success of our BRIN program and the recent advances in networking going on throughout the state of Louisiana. We will continue our efforts in providing infrastructural bridges, both personnel and equipment to our goal of providing an effective and efficient research and communication Grid for the State of Louisiana, with the ultimate goal of linking this Grid to those being developed in other states and regions. In addition we will focus on two research themes Molecular and Cell Biology and Bioinformatics/Biocomputing. These themes reflect the strengths of the research campuses in the state and the strategic plans and visions of our partner campuses. In addition these themes also share a high degree of overlapping interests which we hope will ultimately result in a synergism that will lift the level of research activity across the state. Participating partner institutions are Louisiana Technical University (LATech) Louisiana State University - Shreveport (LSUS), Southern University and A&M College (SU), University of Louisiana at Monroe (ULM). These partners represent a diversity of students and geographic locations as well as the strategic plans of the state. The research campuses include Louisiana State University and A&M College (LSU) and the Louisiana State University Health Science Center (LSUHSC). All institutions of higher education in the State will be included in this project through our outreach activities. Activities will range from faculty research participation with partner institutions, student research opportunities, even to the promotion of adjunct status with partners to more fully implement the network around the State.